1 Siapa Dia?
by Asyachan
Summary: Hai namaku Juvia. Aku bertemu kakak kelas yang sangat keren di SMA Fairy Tail.. Inilah cerita kuu
1. Siapa dia?

**Siapa dia?**

* * *

haaii~~~ Terima kasih yang mau membaca cerita sayaa~~ oh iya minta maaf yahh jika ada salah-salah kata, karena sy baru pemula..

hihi~~ semoga sukaaaa~~ oh iya maaf ya kalau GaJe~~ hihihihi

* * *

Haaii!, nama ku Juvia aku baru saja lulus dari SMP oh iya aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki, namanya Jellal.-. Saya ingin melanjutkan sekolah di SMA kakak ku. Ya! SMA Fairy Tail..

"Juvia! Juvia! Bangun hari ini kau harus masuk sekolah baru mu!" seseorang yang berambut biru, berteriak di telingaku.

"Tapi, Juvia masih ngantuuuukkkk!" aku lalu mengambil selimutku dan menutup wajah ku.

"Cepatlaahh! ini sudah mau jam tujuh!"

"APAAA!?"

"Maka nya, cepat dong!"

Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengganti pakaian baru ku!

"Loh? di mana Jellal?" aku berteriak ke bibi ku, sambil turun dari tangga.

"oh, Jellal? Dia sudah pergi dari tadi" katanya

"APAAA!?"

"Ayo, sarapan dulu."

"Ahh, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku pergiiiiii~~"

SKIP~~~

"Akhirnya sampai jugaa" kataku sambil menghela nafas

"Ehh! Kamu!" terdengar suara yang sangat tegas dari belakang

"Saya?" berbalik sambil menunjuk diri sendiri

"ya iyalah!" kakak kelas berambut biru gelap menunjukku

"Sini Cepat!"

"kenapa kak?"

"Kenapa terlambat? untung belum di mulai! cepat ke barisan mu!"

"i..i..iy..ya"

SKIP~~~

Siapa yah, kakak tadi? Hmmm.. kenapa perasaan ku seperti ini? Ahh! Sudahlah~~

SKIP~~~

"Hai! Juvia!" seseorang berambut hitam tajam beserta pacarnya, memanggilku

"Hai! Gajeel-kun! Levy-chan!"

"Bagaimana hari ini? apakah menyenangkan berada di SMA Fairy Tail ini?" tanya Gajeel

"hmmm... senang sih, tapi tadi ada kakak kelas yang menegur ku" kataku

"hah? kau langsung cari masalah sama kk kelas? apa kau mau cari mati?!" kata levy

"-_- tidak lah! tapi, yasudahlah~ oh iya aku mau pulang dulu, soalnya Jellal sdh menunggu ku"

"oh ok! sampaikan salam ku untuk kk mu!" kata levy

"ehmmm.." potong Gajeel

"hihihi~" aku hanya tertawa

SKIP~~~

"Tadaimaa~~"

"kau?" kata seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku

"hmm.. jadi, Gray, kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" kata Jellal

"tidak juga, tadi dia terlambat dan akhirnya aku menegurnya." kata seseorang yang di sapa Gray tersebut

"Ih! aku terlambat karena mu!" sambil menunjuk Jellal

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku" lalu aku menuju kamar ku

"hmm... jadi dia itu adik mu?"

"yaa!"

"oh iya, siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Juvia"

"Juvia..."

Ternyata dia manis juga.. :3 jadi, Gray namanya? hmmm Gray..

* * *

Sudah dulu yaa ceritanyaa~~ maaf kalau Gak Jelas alias gaje._. bukan Gajeel loohh.-.

Makasih yang sudah mau baca REVIEW! REVIEW! ._.


	2. Perasaan Ini

Haaii~~ bagi yang belum kenal saya, panggil saja saya A-chan ;) oh iya makasih yang sudah mau baca dan maaf klo ada typo atau pun salah kata;( Su-sumimasen.. karena saya baru pemula..

Semoga terhibuurr~~

* * *

-Sekolah-

"hooaaammm... Mata Juvia rasanya tidak bisa terbukaa~~" kataku sambil menguap

"tapi mata mu sekarang terbuka Juvia-_-" " kata sahabat ku, Levy

"oh iya, apakah kau sudah mengetahui ketua OSIS di sekolah ini?" kata levy (lagi-")

*menggelengkan kepala*

"apa? kau belum tau? dia itu kan sangat terkenal di sekolah ini!"

"memangnya siapa?" sambil minum

"Sahabat kakak mu yang bernama Gray!"

"*uhuk-uhuk* apa?! Gray-sama?"

"oohh.. jadi kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan -sama? hihi~~ tapi,memangnya kenapa?"

".-. dia itu yang telah menegurku waktu pertama kali masuk di sini!"

"-" jadi, dia orangnya.. tapi bagaimana menurutmu? apakah sifatnya baik?"

"hmmm..." ./. (tersipu malu ceritanya.-.)

"waahhh... sepertinya kau menyukai sahabat kakakmuu~~ jadi kau sudah bisa move on dari Lyon?"

-hening-

"hey! Juvia! kenapa benggong?"

"ehh.-. hmm... etoo..."

*bel masuk berbunyi* **KRING~~~ KRING~~~**

"ehh.. Levy-chan, sudah waktunya masuk, ayo!"

SKIP~~~

Lyon... Dia orang yang pernah aku cintai... kita juga sempat pacaran.. tapi dia selingkuh! (dramatis ceritanya-.-) yap! dengan Sherry...

jadi, aku mau mencari seseorang yang lebih setia.. yaahh~~ mungkin orang itu adalah Gray-sama! JUVYYYY! (ide dari Suzu Scarlet)

tapi.. apa Gray-sama mau sama Juvia? hmm.. semoga saja.. tapi.. bagaimana kalau Gray-sama mempunyai pacar? Argghhh!

Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki Gray-sama kecuali JUVIA!

SKIP~~~

-rumah-

"Tadaimaa~~.. kenapa sepi sekali?-_- yasudahlah Juvia masuk ke kamar saja-.-"

*kreekk* (buka pintu)

"Hah?" berteriak

"shuuu!" Jellal menutup mulut ku

*melepaskan tangannya dari mulut juvia*

"tidak apa-apa kan? yaahh! untuk hari iniii saja!"

"tapi.. kenapa? kenapa harus di kamar Juvia?"

~**TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

hihi~~ maaf yah bikin penasaran... dan maaf juga kalau post dikit... kehabisan ide.-.

makasih yang udah bacaa~~~ REVIEW pleasee~~


End file.
